Just Friends?
by ColourfulSkiesx
Summary: NaruSaku & ShikaIno Ino, Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru have been friends for a long time. What happens when Ino falls in love with Shikamaru and Sakura falls in love with Naruto? What if they only see them as friends? Will Ino & Sakura get Shikamaru & Naruto to fall in love with them? Sorry i suck at Summaries. Story better than Summary. Please Review. :


Just Friends?

* * *

It's one hot summer day and Sakura and Naruto are hanging out with their bestfriends Ino and Shikamaru on a roof, celebtrating and drinking beer because they just graduated.

* * *

Sakura's POV:

I took a sip of my beer - which was really tasty by the way – I smiled widely and yelled, making everyone next to me jump. "WE GRADUATED!" I yelled squealing like a little girl that just got a Barbie doll or something.

Finally I graduated, I couldn't believe it. Oh Lord, Life was sweet.

Shikamaru suddenly smirked at me making me give him a weird look.. as he kept smirking at me and started yelling "Someone is a little... TIPSY" by now I realized that he was mocking me, I wasn't Tipsy. Was I? No, not yet.

"Dick" I said through gritted teeth.

Ino, my best friend I loved a lot, and could talk about EVERYTHING. Looked over at Shikamaru and smirked.. "Maybe you're TOO tipsy" She took the bottle of beer away from him and handed it over to Naruto. Ino always had a thing for Shikamaru, ever since he joined our little 'gang'.

Naruto took the cigarette out of his mouth and blowed a puff of smoke. Yes, he smoked. Which was really hot, in my opinion. Okay.. it wasn't healthy but still. He smirked at me as he noticed that I was staring at him. _Oh shit._ I blushed and looked away.

"More booze for me!" I said, trying to change the subject and trying to get the bottle from Naruto.

"Nope, no more for you. You've had enough." He said, giving me a serious look.

Oh lord, why'd he have to be so hot.

'**You love him, admit it.'**

'Shut up, inner.' I answered, clearly annoyed by my inner voice.

By now, Shikamaru was standing on the roof and holding out his arms like a bird, singing..

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, I was sitting on Naruto's lap.

"I'm so glad we're gonna share a dorm room." I said, smiling slightly as he throw his cigarette down from the roof, smiling back at me.

"I am too." He simply answered.

I was still smiling, starring at him. I literally got lost In his blue orbs.

He was so good looking, unlike all the other Japanese boys he had blonde hair.

I sighed. Tearing me away from my thought Ino asked the most awkward question.. ever.

"Have you two slept together, yet?" I was blushing, blushing hard.

I glared at Ino, she knew exactly how I felt about Naruto, and she also knew that he didn't like me that way.. he just wanted to be friends.

I sighed and stood up. "We're just friends, Ino." I answered, in an annoyed tone.

"Always will be" Naruto said, raising his beer and then drinking it.

I didn't know why but that really hurt me for some reason.

Shikamaru, obviously saw my sad expression and changed the subject.

"It's so bad I have to leave for purdue in a week."

Ino's expression changed from smiley to a sad/disappointed one. "I wish you wouldn't.."

"If I don't my dad is gonna be on my case forever.. he's already been in it for too long." Shikamaru said, looking at the sky.

Ino's POV:

I sighed, "I'm sorry Shika" I said, trying to comfort him.

_I looked at him,__knowing that his life was rough enough having lost his mother a year ago and his dad always pressuring to be JUST like him; to have that feeling of his father just trying to pressure him and not even let him be his own person...Shikamaru just don't wanted to travel around the world see the beautiful land marks and eventually find that one TRUE love the one he's been searching for...If only he just looked at her the way she looked at him...She wanted to be with him so badly even though it hurt her heart to think about she knew it can't be... Shikamaru only saw her as a little sister._

OUT OF POV ( is it even called so? ) :

Naruto sighed, going through his blonde, spiky hair. "This place is a drag, we should get going." He said.

Sakura looked over at him, smiled and grabbed Ino's hand. "Yeah we should" she said.

_Shikamaru was looking at Ino, he wished that he wasn't so stupid and wasn't in love with her so badly.. He knew in his heart if he was accepted into Harvard Ino and him wouldn't have never worked out long distance.. He wanted to tell her the EXACT thoughts he thought he wanted to tell her that he was in a mad love and he wanted her with everything inside him..He wanted to tell her that when ever she smiles he smiles or when she laughs it makes his heart skip a beat.. but he didn't want to ruin her by leaving for 4 years he didn't want to tear her apart like that.._

* * *

**~At The Train Station (one week later) ~**

* * *

Sakura wiped away her tears and hugged Shikamaru tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Hey" he said. "don't get pregnant, okay?" he said jokingly, making Sakura giggle.

She nodded.. "I promise" she said, letting out another small giggle.

Ino was looking down at her worn out Converse as she saw Shikamaru's faded dark green ones, she looked up and hugged him tightly.

"Ino.. I" he started as he hugged her back. "… I" he got interrupted by the Intercom. He sighed.

"Go" Ino said, sniffling.

Shikamaru got into the train but turned around to see the love of his life, Ino, crying her heart out. It was his moment, the one moment he needed to tell her how he felt.. "Ino"

"Yeah?" she asked, still crying.

"Come with me."

Ino's heart skipped a beat. "w-what?"

"I love you, come with me. We can have an apartment and live together. COME!"

Ino couldn't believe what she just heard, she ran over to him and kissed him deeply, before also getting into the train.

Sakura and Naruto just stood there, shocked.

Ino pulled away from him, as the train horns went off, she got out just as the door closed.

Shikamaru ran to the window, tears running down his face as he looks at Ino, on the ground, crying. "INO!".. he shouted ..

The train started to move forward and in a blink of an eye... the love of his life...GONE!

"Ino" he whispered.. wiping away his tears.

* * *

**TBC? xx**


End file.
